Maids and Princes
by Pitachara
Summary: Amu and her 4 friends runs away from Tadagay and goes to find work at an inn. What happens when the 5 Princes ask to marry them? What if something or someone stands in their way? AMUTO
1. Amu's Stepmother

**Anna: Yay! My FIRST EVA FANFICTION!!! YEA!**

**Ikuto: It's Amuto right?**

**Anna: GAHHH!!! WHEN DID YOU SHOW UP?!? AND HECK YEA IT'S AMUTO!!!**

**Amu: NO! WHY MUST YOU TORTURE ME? EVERY SINGLE LAST ONE OF YOU?!?! -cries-**

**Ikuto: Why is everyone yelling? Anyway is this the chapter where I rape Amu?**

**Anna/Amu: =.= -grabs guns and bombs- SHUT UP AND DIE YOU EFING PIECE OF ****!**

**Ikuto: -falls on ground with blood all over- x.x**

**Amu: Anna doesn't own Shugo Chara. If she did we would be replaced by ducks. =.=**

**Anna: MWUHAHAHA!**

-Tadagay's House-

"Amu! Wake up! It's 8 in the morning!", her awful stepmother Tadagay called.

"Coming!", Amu cried. She took a bath and got ready. She put on her maid outfit which was old and tattered with dirt all over. When she was done, she headed down stairs only to see 7 lists of chores to do.

"Amu-chi!", Yaya called while hold a bag of candy.

"Mhat Maya?", Amu said while nibbling on a piece of toast.

Yaya handed her a package and a box of candy. "Happy birthday!", Yaya said with excitement.

"Thanks", Amu mumbled. She went to her room which was a damp, cold attic full of mice. She took the candy and looked at the date. It had expired as usual. She threw the candy in the drawer and saw the 13 years worth of useless presents which were mostly expired candy, already used gum, broken cd's, and one piece of paper. She took the package and looked at it. It wasn't from Yaya so who could it be? Amu tore it open with excitement. She looked at the beautiful necklaces and jewelry. There must have been a mistake. Amu never in her life got something this expensive. She looked again and saw it was addressed to her from a person by the name of Yoru. She heard footsteps coming from the stairs. Amu was scared and hid the present in a loose floor board under the rug.

"Amu! Come down here because we have a special day to celebrate!", Her stepmother yelled.

Amu looked at the door. She was surprised. They never remembered her birthday before all except the other maids. Yaya, Rima, Lulu, Utau, and herself knew each others birthdays but Tadagay?

She rushed down stairs and saw a cake. She was hungry but had to wait. For the past 13 years her and the maids had only flour and raw eggs to eat. They were so hungry they learned how to catch mice too eat.

"Amu! Did you bring a present?", Tadagay asked.

"Um, no", Amu said knowing it was stupid to think Tadagay would even remember.

Smack! Tadagay slapped her hard on the face leaving her a bruise and stumbling on the cold ground.

"How could you forget cute little Snuffle-kins birthday?!? Huh? This is why you're so stupid, bitch. No food for a whole year.", Tadagay said petting the cat and then started to laugh at her for no apparent reason.

She got up and looked at her hands. They were covered in blood and dirt. Amu started to tear up but held it back. She went to her room with the other maids.

"That's not fair Amu-chan", Lulu said cleaning the blood off her hands.

"I know. Even though you're her step-daughter doesn't mean she could treat you like a slave", Utau added while bandaging Amu's bruised face.

"It's ok. I'm used to it. Oww!", Amu cried. She look at her hand and saw blood dripping on the ground.

"Rima, could you pass me the bandages. Thanks. Anyway can't you run away?", Lulu said while bandaging Amu's hands.

"Well I can't because I'm under house arrest for a whole year and she owns me remember?", Amu said sadly.

"We have to do something", Rima said, " Anyways we can't leave because all our parents didn't pay Tadagay for the money they owe her."

"Well we survive somehow", Amu said sadly.

-11 months and 3 days later-

Amu woke up head facing the ceiling. She sighed ,"Just need a few more weeks and we're all free from Tadagay's grasp."

**Anna: CHAPTER ONE COMPLETE!**

**Everyone: . . . But that was so short. . .**

**Anna: NEVER JUDGE A NEWBIE!!!**

**Everyone: . . . . . O k a y . . . . . .**

**Amu: YES!!! IKUTO'S NOT IN THIS CHAPTER THANK GOD!**

**Ikuto: -gets up from the bloody ground- WHAT I'M NOT IN THIS CHAPTER?**

**Everyone: -gets chainsaws- GET THE STUPID CAT GHOST!!! 3 2 1 CHARGE!!!!**

**Anna/Amu: -stares and joins in-**

**Suu: Please subcribe, rate, and review ~desu~**

**l l**

**l l**

**l l**

**wwwwwww**

**wwwww**

**www**

**w**


	2. The New Students

**Anna: Chapter 2 is here! YAY!**

**Ikuto: WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?!?! I HAD TO WAIT A DECADE!!!**

**Amu: Um. . . It was only a few days. . . STUPID!**

**Ikuto: BUT STILL! Anyways, I HAVE TO BE IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**Anna: Don't worry you are going to be in this chapter-**

**Ikuto: THANK YO. . .**

**Anna: -but you have to be nice to Amu.**

**Amu: YE HEAR THAT, IKUTO!**

**Ikuto: Sure I'll be nice to you -smirks-**

**Amu: NOT LIKE THAT!**

**Anna: Yes like that. Also Thank You For the Reviews!**

**Ikuto: Hear that Amu? - grabs Amu into other room onto a bed-**

**Amu: NOOOO!!!**

**Miki: Anna doesn't own Shugo Chara. PeachPit owns it.**

* * *

_Recap_

_Amu woke up head facing the ceiling. She sighed ,"Just need a few more weeks and we're all free from Tadagay's grasp."_

* * *

**A few weeks later. . .**

"Girls ready?", Amu asked clutching her suitcase which had only her toothbrush, toothpaste, X clips, hair brush, a bottle of shampoo, two pairs of her best clothes, two pairs of shoes, and the box full of jewelry from a guy named Yoru. Amu hid five hundred dollars and a lock with 4 heart diamonds she got from her mom before she died in a safe place in her suitcase.

"Let's go!", Rima said.

Amu and the girls went down stairs clutching their suitcases.

"What do you think you are doing?", Tadagay said.

"We're leaving this place, this house, this town, and most of all, you.", Amu said.

"Well you can't leave. No, no, no. Your under house arrest remember and you other four have to the debts.", Tadagay said with an evil grin on her face.

"My house arrest was for a year and the others paid their parents debt already. Good bye.", Amu said.

"Well I own you", Tadagay said quickly.

"Not any more. I found a loop hole in the contract. Let's go girls", Amu said walking out the door with Utau, Rima, Lulu, and Yaya.

"ARGGH! NEVER COME BACK BITCHES", Tadagay screamed and slammed the the door.

"Well, she seems mad from losing us. I think she doesn't want us to leave", Yaya said confused.

"No, she was mad because she lost her 'maids' that used to do her work", Amu said with a smile on her face.

"Well where are going to go now?", Rima asked.

"My grandmother's inn", Utau said with a smile on her face.

"Well we need more money", Lulu said.

"We can stay there for free and work two days a week", Utau said. "So every week we will get 1000 dollars each"

"That sounds fair", Amu said, "Hey, Utau, If your grandma is rich, why didn't she give you money to pay the debts?"

"Oh, it was because I didn't want to leave you alone and at my grandma's inn there was no one to talk to", Utau said.

"Hmm, how are we gonna get there?", Amu asked.

"Like this", a guy pulled up a carriage with four horses up front.

"Thanks", they all said in unison.

**Two hours later after a good long nap. . .**

"-yawns- Thank you so how much will it be?", Amu asked getting her suitcase from under the seat.

"It's won't be a thing little one", Utau's grandma said paying the man.

"Grandma! I missed you so much!", Utau said hugging her grandma with tears in her eyes.

"I missed you to my little angel", Utau's grandma returning the hug.

"Grandma these are my friends.", Utau said putting down her suitcase.

"My name is Hinamori Amu. Nice to meet you Mrs. Hoshina", Amu said while curtsying.

"Get up now you can all call me grandma", Utau's grandmother said hugging Amu.

"My name is Mashiro Rima. Nice to meet you, grandma", Rima said hugging her to.

"My name is Yuiki Yaya. I hope you have candy!", Yaya said hugging her like a fluffy bear.

"Hello my name is Lulu Morselle. I hope you take care of me", Lulu said with a smile.

"Now then we all know each other let's go inside", Utau's grandma said putting the suitcases on a cart. "Miki, please put these in their rooms. Thank you."

**After the tour around the house and inn. . .**

"This is your new room, Amu honey and the one next to yours is Utau's. Rima's room is on the opposite wall with Yaya and Lulu. Also the rooms are connected so you can talk and sleepover and stuff, okay", Utau's grandma said.

"I've also bought you all new clothes and yes you will go to the same school in the same class. Go take a shower and get ready to go to sleep", Utau's grandma said.

They all took a shower or bath in their own bathrooms and got dressed in their new PJ's and nightgowns. They went to sleep in their new comfy bed and dreamed sweetly.

**Next Morning. . .**

"Girls get ready for school! You will be attending Seiyo Academy!", Utau's grandma said.

After they got dressed they went downstairs and ate.

"This is the best breakfast ever!", they all said at the same time.

They went to school in a limo and walked to the front gate where everyone stared at them.

Today they wore their new clothes and smiled happily for their first time.

**In class. . . . .**

"Class we have ten new students", Nikaidou-sensei said.

"TEN NEW STUDENTS?!!?!?!?!?", everyone in the class yelled and looked at the end of the class room to see 11 desks there.

"Here they are", Nikaidou said pointing to the door.

"My name is Tsukiyomi Yoru. Nice to meet you", Yoru said. Amu gasped at his name.

"My name is Soma Daichi. Nice to meet you." Daichi said.

"My name is Fujisaki Rhythem. Nice to meet you.", He said.

"My name is Sanjo Musashi. Nice to meet you", He said.

"My name is Hotori Kiseki. Nice to meet you.", he said, **(sorry I ran out of names)**

After the all boys were introduced all the girls fainted with hearts in their eyes.

"Hey people, waz up. My name is Hinamori Amu. Nice to meet cha.", Amu said in a bored tone. All the boys in the class had hearts in their eyes and half of them fainted.

"My name is Hoshina Utau. Nice to meet you." Utau said.

"My name is Yuiki Yaya. Nice to meet you", she said.

"My name is Mashiro Rima. Nice to meet you", Rima said.

"My name is Lulu Morselle. Nice to meet you", Lulu said.

**After class. . . . .**

Amu and the girls saw the new boys go inside an empty classroom. They followed and heard their conversation.

"Hey Mom! Umm everything is great. No one suspected our true identities yet. Ok. Bye.", Yoru said hanging up his cell phone.

"So guys. We need to find our selves a bride and I know just who to ask", Yoru said in a calm voice.

"Let me guess, the new girls, Ikuto", Daichi said with a grin.

"Hey! Don't say my real name remember! We're not in the palace!", Yoru or Ikuto said.

The girls gasped and ran to the rest room.

"Sooo. They are the North, South, East, West, and crown princes.", Amu said in shock.

"And they want us to marry them!", Rima said in a shocked and slow tone.

"What should we do?", Amu asked.

"I don't want to marry someone I don't like!", Utau said.

"Me either", Lulu said.

"Soo. What now?", Yaya asked while washing her hands.

"Hmm. I wonder.", Amu said in an evil tone. . .

* * *

**Anna: Yay! Chapter 2 finished!**

**Ikuto: WHY CAN'T I RAPE AMU YET?**

**Amu: WAIT WHAT???**

**Anna: Amu your safe**

**Amu: YAY!**

**Anna: Until the next chapter.**

**Amu: WHAT?!?!?**

**Ikuto: Hehehe. Get ready for the fun of your life.**

**Anna: Not like that.**

**Amu: YAY!**

**Dia: Please R&R! Thank you!**


	3. Saaya's Jealousy

**Anna: Hey ppl! This a FAQ/Regular chapter.**

**Random person: Why didn't you update yet?**

**Anna: I'm at the doctor's and my leg is in a cast.**

**Random person: When can Amu and Ikuto have sex?**

**Amu: NEVER PLZ SAY NEVER!**

**Anna: In the next chapter.**

**Ikuto: Really now. . .**

**Amu: NOO!**

**Random person: When do you usually update?**

**Anna: Umm. . . I'll say on the weekends.**

**Random person: When will they find out the secret about Tadase/Kiseki/Tadagay?**

**Anna: +.+ WHY YOU -grabs knife- NO SPOILERS IN MY STORY OR I'LL CHOP YOUR HEAD OFF!!!**

**Dia: We are having technical difficulties here. Anna does not own Shugo Chara.**

* * *

_Recap_

"_Hmm. I wonder.", Amu said in an evil tone. . ._

* * *

**Ikuto's POV**

"Hi Amu".

"Hey, I-K-U-T-O", Amu said with an evil smile.

"Soo. . . How are you? WAIT?!?! HOW DO YOU KNOW MY REAL NAME??!?!?!?"

"Lucky guess. So what's this business about marriage?"

"U-mm. . ."

"So I see. Anyway. . . If you want me to be your wife. . . You have to-"

"YORU-SAMA! IT IS I WHO WILL BE YOUR BRIDE, YAMABUKI SAAYA!!!"

"Well see ya", Amu said and walked calmly away.

"Bye and um. . . Hi"

"Well hello my prince!", Saaya said as she walked up to him.

"Well I'm late for class. See you around. Bye"

"See you later my prince! Love you!", Saaya said.

"Hope I'll never see her again"

**Amu's POV**

"Ugh. Saaya is soo annoying"

"You jealous my little strawberry?", Ikuto/aka/Yoru came and wraped his arms around Amu.

"WHAT? HECK NO!"

"You seem pretty angry"

"You do Amu. Scared that Yoru loves me more?", Saaya said kissing him on the cheek.

"Nope. In fact. . .", Amu walked up and slapped Saaya. "That's what you get for kissing my boyfriend"

"I'm your boyfriend now. Well good bye Saaya"

"WHAT YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!!! I EVEN STUFFED MY BRA FOR YOU! Oops", Saaya covered her mouth.

"You stuff your bra and Amu's clean. Let's see. . . HEY EVERYONE LOOK AND SEE HOW MANY TISSUES ARE IN HER BRA!", Ikuto said lifting up her shirt. "Amu please do the honor"

"I'd be glad to", Amu unclasped Saaya's bra and everything fell out.

"Well you look like a little kid. I don't like girls without breasts" Ikuto said.

"-cries- YOU WILL PAY HINAMORI AMU!", Saaya said running to the restroom.

"-laughs- YOU STUFF YOUR BRA. YOU STUFF YOUR BRA. YOU STUFF YOUR BRA", everyone chanted over and over again.

**After school**

"So. . . When's our first date?"

"Don't push your luck"

"AMU! WAIT UP!", the girls came running. "Anyways were dating!", they all said in unison hold the boys' hands. Utau with Kukai. Rima with Nagihiko. Lulu with Tadese. Yaya with Kairi. **(weird couple, but cute)**

"Well that's great. WHAT?!?! YOU GUYS BARELY KNOW EACH OTHER!!!"

"Well. . . Since we're going to get married, we should get to know each other"

"O-kay. . . Um lets go and get something to eat."

"Good idea"

When they went inside the Café, they saw Saaya with her bra stuffed again.

"Hi, you old hor", Amu said, "I see you stuffed your bra again"

"Hey Hinamori. I bet you stuff _your_ bra!", Saaya said running over to Ikuto.

"No I don't. I'm a size C. _I'm _the one who grows more than you, slut"

"Really now. Yoru tell _her_ she's the only slut around here"

"No, you are", Ikuto said pushing her away. "Anyway you should go and find yourself a suitable boyfriend. I should suggest-"

"You?", Saaya said, her eye's were bright.

"Nope. I was talking about a preschooler", Ikuto walked to Amu and kissed her on the lips.

"UGH!!! HINAMORI YOU WILL PAY!!!", Saaya came up and tried to kiss Ikuto. Amu came up and pushed her away.

"To bad. He's mine", Amu kissed him and walked away.

"Goodbye. Come on girls", The boys kissed them and walked away.

"See you at school, bitch", Amu and Ikuto said at once.

* * *

**Anna: here you go! The third chapter!**

**Ikuto: Well I'm with Amu now.**

**Amu: =.=**

**Ikuto: I love you too.**

**Amu: =.=**

**Hailey: Aww. Lo e. So beautiful.**

**Anna: :/ Your not supposed to be here yet.**

**Hailey: o-o Sorry.**

**Anna: o well.**

**Miki: R&R! HEY WHERE'S MY PENCIL?!?**


End file.
